


A Bout of Stage fright and a Bright Spot Light

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil's daughter has been cast as the main character in her schools Christmas play.





	A Bout of Stage fright and a Bright Spot Light

It all started when Gracie came home one night and announced she had got the part of Clara in her school’s production of ‘the Nutcracker’. This came as quite a shock to both of her parents as Gracie was not exactly known for her prowess in singing, dancing or acting, and they had absolutely no idea how she had managed to get the part. Never the less, they were both extremely proud of her and were willing to help her do anything she needed to do well, even if it did mean listen to her screech lyrics at the top of her lungs and pay for dancing lessons.

About a month into rehearsals, however, she had really improved. Dan had had to deal with the awful singing pretty much every evening, but since Phil was at work most of the time, he only got to hear it at the weekends. As a result, her development was far more obvious to him that it was to his husband. Olly seemed not to care, and merely covered his ears when the noise began, and Thor had found a new hiding spot which was near impossible for anything larger than the corgi to access. He would disappear off at the same time every day and wouldn’t return until Phil arrived home to greet his owner, before swiftly exiting against once noise levels rose too high. Phil didn’t blame him, he was an old dog after all.

Soon there was only a week to go before the first performance, and Gracie was very excited. It was the first time the twelve-year-old had done something like this. She wasn’t exactly what one would describe as being particularly outgoing or confident. More moody and overly attached to her phone, but that’s preteens for you. She went to rehearsals every day after school and hung out with her cast made. She came home cheery and humming to herself. Things were really going well.     

The play was due to be on for three nights. The first night both parents and Olly were going, second night Phil’s parents were going and for the third Dan’s parents were seeing their granddaughter. They had made sure that someone would be going each night because they wanted to support her the best they could. She was happy that she had always someone there, although she said as long as both of her Dads went, she didn’t mind. Having something to work fore had been really good for her. She had made friends, become more confident and cheered up quite a bit. It wasn’t until the first night of the show that problems arose.

As the day progressed, things had been going as they had before. Gracie had gone to school and arrived back home at three thirty as usual. She had eaten tea and then gotten ready to be driven to school at five in order to get ready for the show that started a seven. It was only when she came to get out of the car that things went wrong, in that she refused to get out of the car and began to panic. Dan looked over to her and saw tears streaming down her face,

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” he said softly. She sniffed and curled up on herself,

“I’ve never done it in front of people,” she whispered, “What if I do rubbish?”

Dan sighed and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly,

“You are going to be brilliant. If you’re worried about people wanting you, pretend they aren't there,”

Gracie shrugged off his hand,

“How do I do that? There is a whole room full of people,”

Dan smiled sympathetically,

“Look right over their heads and focus at something at the back of the room. People will think you are looking at the audience but in reality, you are pretending they don’t exist,”

Gracie frowned,

“You make it seem so easy,”

Dan laughed quietly,

“You know your Dad and I did out show together. The first time we did that, I was terrified but after a while, I began to love it. Did you know the first time we took the first one to America, your dad fell off the stage, now you aren’t going to do that are you?”

Gracie giggled and wiped her eyes,

“I hope not,” she said quietly. Dan smiled and reached over to open the door for her,

“Go on, you’ll do great. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. I love you,”

“I love you too,” she muttered in response.

She got out somewhat reluctantly and headed for the school hall. He waited until she had gone in before heading back home so they could go and get ready to see her. When he walked into the kitchen Phil looked up at him confused,

“You were gone a while,” he stated. Dan nodded,

“Gracie was having a bit of stage fright, I had to comfort her,”

Phil cooed,

“Aww poor thing. I hope she’s feeling better now.” Dan smirked,

“Yeah, I told her about the time you fell of the stage in America and that seemed to cheer her up,”

Phil sent him an unimpressed look,

“That was a long time ago,” Dan shrugged,

“Still funny,”

Phil just rolled his eyes and hoisted Olly out of his chair, telling him to get dressed out of his school uniform into something nicer for Gracie’s play. The five-year-old frowned at having been forcibly removed from the table but ran upstairs anyway, cutting onto his toy tiger

When they finally managed to get out of the house, only just making it to the school on time, they took their seats and settle in for the next few hours. The lights dimmed and as soon as Gracie walked onto the stage, her face lit up and she sent a little wave at her parents. Dan gave her a quick thumbs up and Phil sent her a big smile. She did so well, and they were so proud of her. When she came to see them when the curtain fell, they both gave her the biggest hug they could. They were both so proud of their little girl.                      


End file.
